Violet
by Mizumori Fumaira
Summary: Layaknya mawar yang berduri, segala keindahan pasti memiliki bahaya yang tersembunyi. Begitupula wanita beriris gelap yang ia lihat di batas pandangnya


**Violet**

 **a Vocaloid fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

 **Vocaloid Yamaha Corp.**

 **dedicated to saenatori**

Sejak awal ia melihatnya di batas pandangnya, penampilan wanita itu memang menarik.

Balutan gaun berwarna lembayung serasi dengan kulitnya yang sewarna karamel. Rambut sebahunya yang sewarna kayu eboni membingkai wajah ovalnya dengan sempurna. Irisnya yang gelap nampak seperti langit malam tak berbintang.

Bahkan kata indah tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan wanita itu.

Namun layaknya mawar yang berduri, segala keindahan selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Berjalan perlahan, pria dengan rambut pirang itu mendekati sang wanita. Sebuah senyuman tipis menjadi satu-satunya senjatanya untuk menaklukan sang wanita.

Musik mengalun. Semua pria mengajak wanita mereka berdansa di bawah jutaan pelangi dari kandelir megah yang tergantung di langit-langit.

"Nona, berkenankah anda memberi dansa pertama anda pada saya?"

Beberapa wanita lain yang tadi mengobrol dengannya menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sang wanita bergaun lembayung itu tampak terkejut sebelum tersenyum ke arahnya dan menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya, Yang Mulia."

Keduanya meluncur ke tengah ruangan, berdansa selaras dengan gesekan biola dan denting piano.

"Jadi," ujar pria berambut pirang itu memulai, "bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya, nona?"

Ia bisa merasakan gerakan wanita itu sedikit tersendat meski hanya beberapa detik.

"Tidak perlu repot mengelak. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan pisau di balik gaunmu."

"Sudah saya duga anda bukan orang yang mudah dihadapi, Yang Mulia See Woo," ujar wanita itu akhirnya sambil menghela napas, "lalu sekarang apa rencana anda?"

"Setidaknya menikmati dansa ini hingga musik berhenti," ujar See Woo tenang, "jadi siapa yang membayarmu?"

"Oh, saya yakin Yang Mulia pasti tahu," balas wanita itu, sedikit tersipu akan kalimat pertama yang diluncurkan See Woo, "hanya ada satu orang yang benar-venar menginginkan anda mati, bukan?"

"Tentu saja," See Woo tertawa kecil, "tapi sampai repot-repot menyewamu. Ibu suri benar-benar telah putus asa."

"Yang Mulia mengenal saya?" tanya wanita itu, terkejut.

"Kau yang berada di balik pembunuhan dua bangsawan setahun lalu, bukan? Beberapa saksi mengatakan bahwa pelakunya adalah seorang wanita."

Keduanya terus berdansa mengikuti musik. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengira bahwa pasangan itu sebenarnya adalah pembunuh dan targetnya.

"Dengan segala hormat, Yang Mulia, wanita di kerajaan ini jumlahnya-"

"Tapi hanya satu yang memiliki aura membunuh sepertimu," potong See Woo, "lain kali, cobalah untuk menyembunyikannya, nona."

Wanita itu tertawa sarkas, "baiklah, baiklah. Lalu sekarang apa rencana anda, Yang Mulia? Mengeksekusiku terang-terangan? Mengurungku di ruang bawah tanah yang gelap?"

"Aku punya rencana yang lebih baik, Nona Garcia."

Musik terhenti. See Woo kemudian membawa wanita yang tampak kaget itu ke luar ruangan. Menyusuri lorong-lorong temaram, keduanya kemudian sampai di depan pintu besi.

See Woo membuka pintu itu dengan satu tangan, sementara satu tangannya yang lain masih menggenggam erat tangan sang wanita. Keduanya memasuki ruangan, See Woo mempersilakan wanita itu duduk di salah satu kursi sementara ia mengambil beberapa perkamen diantara ribuan yang tersimpan di sana.

"Bagaimana anda bisa tahu ... kalau aku ..."

"Dulu saat ayahmu masih menjadi penasehat harta kerajaan, kita pernah bertemu waktu kecil. Meski kau sangat berbeda, aku tidak pernah melupakan wajahmu, nona Clara. Tidak setelah kau menumpahkan tehmu ke bajuku."

Clara tampak tersipu sementara See Woo tertawa kecil. Ia lalu meletakkan perkamen-perkamen yang sudah ia pilih di depan Clara dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ini adalah laporan asli mengenai pembantaian keluargamu. Dan memang benar kedua keluarga bangsawan yang kaubunuh terlibat dalam kasus itu," ungkap See Woo, "sayangnya, ibu suri yang masih ada hubungan kekerabatan dengan keduanya meminta mendiang ayahanda untuk meloloskan mereka. Wanita itu memang mengerikan."

Clara membaca baik-baik dokumen tersebut, tangannya bergetar seolah ia menahan diri untuk tidak merobek kertas itu. Walau begitu, ia tak bisa menahan air matanya yang kini mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Aku bersumpah kejadian seperti itu tidak akan terulang lagi, Clara. Tidak dibawah kepemimpinanku. Walau begitu, orang-orang seperti ibu suri dan kedua bangsawan itu masih ada dan mereka tidak akan membiarkanku."

Clara akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, "lalu apa yang kauinginkan? Kauingin aku membunuh mereka."

"Daripada membunuh, jadilah mata dan telingaku. Kaubisa mencium kejahatan dua bangsawan itu, aku yakin kau mahir dalam mendapa informasi. Dan aku membutuhkan orang sepertimu," balas See Woo sampai menatapnya lurus.

"Kauyakin kau bisa mempercayaiku?"

"Kauyakin kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu sebagai pembunuh dan malu di hadapan orangtuamu di alam sana?"

"Mereka tidak akan tahu ..."

"Mereka tahu."

Clara menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak tahu apakah ia bisa mempercayai pria itu atau tidak. Walau begitu ...

Clara bangkit dari kursinya sebelum bersimpuh di hadapan raja muda tersebut.

See Woo menatap wanita yang bersimpuh di depannya. Dulu, saat mereka pertama bertemu, ia hanyalah seorang anak selir yang tidak diperhatikan siapapun. Bahkan tak jarang menjadi korban penindasan pangeran dan putri lain karena ibunya hanya seorang pelayan. Saat Raja menyadari kepandaian dan kemampuannya, ia menunjuknya sebagai putra mahkota di antara enam pangeran lainnya. Sebuah percobaan pembunuhan terhadapnya membuat dirinya tak bisa memercayai siapapun.

Tapi pada wanita itu, mungkin ia bisa percaya. Ia tak punya kepentingan dalam tahtanya. Ia punya musuh yang sama dengannya.

Pada wanita yang dulu tak menganggapnya sebelah mata-yang segera meminta maaf saat Clara menumpahkan teh yang ia hidangkan, ia akan percaya.

"Syaratnya hanya satu, Yang Mulia," ujar Clara sambil mengangkat wajahnya, "bila Yang Mulia berjanji akan mengungkap kebenaran dari kasus tersebut, biarkan aku mengawasi punggungmu selamanya."

See Woo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

Berdiri lalu mengambil pedang di pinggangnya, See Woo meletakannya di atas kepala Clara yang masih bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Restuku menyertai setiap langkahmu. Terberkatilah jiwamu, wahai mata dan telingaku, Clara Garcia, selama kau bersumpah setia padaku."

"Aku bersumpah setia kepadamu, Yang Mulia See Woo, sebagai abdimu yang abadi."

* * *

Seorang wanita dengan rambut yang mulai memutih masih terjaga. Ditatapnya teh yang sudah mendingin di mejanya. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja eboni tersebut untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sebuah ketukan di jendela menjadi akhir penantiannya. Tampak wanita dengan gaun lembayung melambai. Segeralah ia bangkit dari kursinya dan membukakan jendela, mempersilakan wanita itu masuk.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya. Wanita berkulit gelap itu tersenyum senang.

"Jangan khawatir, Yang Mulia. Anda hanya perlu menunggu hasilnya. Ia termakan semua ucapanku."

Wanita baya itu tertawa puas, sebelum akhirnya duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Ah, kurasa malam ini aku akan tidur nyenyak," ujarnya sebwlum merebahkan diri di ranjangnya yang besar.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi," ujar Clara sambil melangkah menuju jendela. Belum sampai semenit sudah terdengar dengkuran halus milik sang Ratu.

Clara berbalik, mencabut sebuah jarum yang terselip di keliman gaunnya. Perlahan, ia menusuknya ke leher milik sang Ratu.

"Tidur dan tak perlulah anda terbangun lagi, Yang Mulia."

Hanya dalm hitungan menit, napasnya terhenti. Clara tersenyum puas, sebelum menghilang ditelan gelapnya malam.

* * *

 _(A/N) happy belated birthday buat Saenatori! *tebar confetti. semoga sehat dan bahagia selalu, dan tercapai semua cita citamu yaa~~~ maaf bila ceritanya abal dan tak sesuai harapan sanubari hati *? niatnya mau bikin cerita tentang See Woo yang nyari permaisuri tapi tetiba kehilang feel akhirnya begini orz maaf juga karena telat hampir tiga minggu huhuhu. semoga ada yang disuaki dari ceritanya meski cuma satu kalimat ahahaha_

* * *

[omake]

 _"Lalu satu hal lagi, Yang Mulia."_

 _"Apakah itu?"_

 _"Sebagai bukti kesetiaanku padamu, setidaknya izinkan aku untuk membunuh Yang Mulia Ratu," putusnya. Kalau dokumen di tangannya itu benar, maka wanita angkuh itu pantas dicabut nyawanya._

 _"Kau yakin mau mengotori tanganmu lagi?" ujar See Woo dengan nada khawatir, "bohong besar bila aku tidak menginginkannya, tapi ..."_

 _"Kotoran itu, Yang Mulia, akan kuhapus dengan baktiku padamu. Ayahku pun pasti tidak akan terlalu murka."_

 _See Woo tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menghela napas panjang._ _"Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Restuku selalu menyertai langkahmu."_

 _Clara tersenyum. Mulai saat ini, ia memutuskan untuk mempercayai pria dengan iris jernih itu._


End file.
